


91. The truth is not worth you.

by Korenwolf



Category: Ink and Bone - Rachel Caine, The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character study of Christopher Wolfe in the form of a short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	91. The truth is not worth you.

With ink for blood  
You’d think I’d be the one to bleed  
When truth spills from my fingers  
But you have paper for skin  
And pens are knives  
In this particular poem


End file.
